


Change of Pace

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Naughty Thoughts, Ruby is too gay for this, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: So episode 8 happened, and suddenly I had the urge to write Ruby/Leah. The problem being that I don't have a great feeling for how to write Leah yet, so it is probably far from perfect. Maybe I'll have a better sense of it after next episode. But I wanted to give it a shot anyway. I can a follow-up or something next week maybe.





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've felt the urge to ship anyone in Aqours with anyone outside of Aqours. But the way episode 8 built it up, it was hard not to. I don't have a great sense of Leah's character yet, though, so I feel like I probably missed the mark a bit. Writing from Ruby's POV gives me some leeway, but I hope to do better after next week's episode, since it looks like it will feature more Leah.  
> Ruby's various thought sequences were inspired by Watanabe You's sequence of imagined scenarios in episode 11 of S1.

Writing a song was easier said than done. Ruby had some experience now, and Leah had more, considering Saint Snow was just a duo. But it was still slow going. Probably in large part because they had never worked together before, and didn't know each other that well. Weren't used to each other. Which was something only time could fix.

However, now that they were working together so closely, Ruby couldn't help noticing that Leah was actually very cute. Even when she was very serious. The face she made when she was really concentrating had seemed scary at first, but now that she was getting used to it, Ruby had started to appreciate it. It was cute, and it made Ruby feel strangely giddy.

Ruby realised she was rather distracted now. It had probably been minutes since she had even thought about the actual song. Maybe she was tired, or needed some fresh air, or both. She kept glancing over at Leah. It would be nice to get to know her better. Of course Ruby had researched Saint Snow a bit, like Leah had looked into Aqours, but what did she actually know about Leah? They both loved their older sisters, and felt similarly about how next year was going to be. Leah and Sarah worked at a restaurant. Leah could be stubborn and prideful. That was about the extent of her knowledge.

But how should Ruby bring this up? Leah was looking really focused right now, even if she didn't seem to be making much progress. Perhaps she also needed a break. Various options for how to approach this went through Ruby's mind.

~~~~

_"Hey, Leah-san?" Ruby said, and Leah looked up. "I was thinking of going outside for some air. Maybe you want to join me?" she asked, and smiled._

_Leah smiled back. "Sure, Ruby," she replied, and got up._

_Ruby got up too. "Actually, maybe we can go somewhere? I'd like to get to know you better," she said, and gently grabbed Leah's hand._

_Leah looked down, and blushed. "Yeah, I'd like-"_

~~~~

Wait, no, hang on, she couldn't do that. Why would she grab Leah's hand? Why would that make Leah blush? Ruby wasn't even sure where that thought had come from. There was no way she could do anything like that. No no nope, better think of something else.

~~~~

_"Hey, Leah-chan," Ruby said warmly, and Leah looked up at her. "I have a suggestion."_

_"Oh? What is it, Ruby-chan?" Leah asked, and sat back to regard Ruby curiously with her violet eyes._

_Ruby got onto all fours and crawled over to Leah, then reached up to cup Leah's cheek with her left hand. "I'm feeling rather distracted," she said, and moved her hand back, stroking along Leah's cheekbone until her fingers touched her chin. Leah had started blushing strongly. "How about we take a break?" Ruby asked._

_Leah's eyes twinkled magnificently. "Ruby-chan..."_

~~~~

No no no no, what was she thinking! Ruby couldn't believe her own mind right now. Where was this coming from? Leah wouldn't call her -chan. Wait wait wait, that wasn't the problem here. Ruby needed to think of something else, and quickly.

~~~~

_Leah was lying on the floor, and Ruby was on top of her. Hands planted besides Leah's head. Ruby's green eyes glinted mischievously. "Leah-chan..."_

_"Ruby..." Leah said softly, her cheeks a bright pink._

_"I've been watching you, Leah-chan," Ruby said in a silky smooth voice. "What do you say we take our minds off of other things, and instead put them onto each other?" She purred._

~~~~

Ruby felt like screaming. What was she trying to say here? What did that even mean? There was no way she could do any of those things to Leah. She'd never have the courage. Er... more importantly she definitely didn't want to do anything like that. Why would she? They barely knew each other.

"Ruby?"

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked, and jumped, which made her thighs bump into the table.

Leah was giving her a startled look. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I... um... y-yeah," Ruby said, though she didn't feel like she sounded very convincing. She hadn't bumped the table that hard, so it barely stung, but... "It's just... getting a little stuffy in here, and... um... hard to think." Was she blushing? Ruby hoped she wasn't blushing. The way Leah looked at her made Ruby want to squirm.

Leah put her pencil down. "Hmph... I'm not really getting anywhere either..." she said, though she sounded a little reluctant to admit it. Maybe Ruby saying it first gave her the opening.

"Sh-should we take a break?" Ruby asked, while trying her very best to not think about the things she had just been thinking about. It wasn't working all that well.

"I guess so. Looks like you need one," Leah said, and Ruby didn't exactly know what she meant by that. Ruby had to wonder what she looked like right now. "I can go get some tea," Leah offered. She really didn't seem like a bad person, just a bit prickly, maybe.

"Actually, I think I'd like to get some fresh air..." Ruby said, and got up. The cold outside would probably feel refreshing, and hopefully it would calm down her thoughts too. "Do you want to come with me, Leah-ch- er, Leah-san?" she asked. Those thoughts were definitely messing her up, but they had started out fine, so maybe she could go from there.

Leah looked up at her for a moment without saying anything, and Ruby desperately wished she knew what she was thinking. "Sure," Leah said, and got up. "I'd hate for you to get lost." There was a smile on her lips, though suddenly it vanished, and she looked away. "You know... it's fine."

"Huh? What is?" Ruby had to ask. She wasn't sure what Leah was referring to, and the tone of voice sounded almost... bashful. She didn't know what was on Ruby's mind, right? No, that was impossible.

"It's fine if you want to call me -chan," Leah said.

Ruby blinked. She wasn't sure what to say, and Leah wasn't looking at her, so she couldn't read her face either. "Really?" Ruby asked. Maybe she had misunderstood, or heard her wrong. "I can call you Leah-chan?"

"It's not such a big deal, is it? It's fine," Leah said again.

Ruby tried to peek around at Leah's face. Was it just her imagination that Leah's cheek looked rather pink? "Okay, Leah-chan!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Leah turned around to look at Ruby again. "What are you grinning about?" she asked. There was definitely a pink tinge to her face.

Ruby hadn't realised she had started grinning. "N-nothing," she said quickly, wondering why that was making her feel so warm and fuzzy inside. "Hey, is there a café or something nearby we could go to?" she asked. Yeah, maybe parts of her first idea hadn't been so bad.

"Huh?" Leah gave her a curious look.

"Maybe a change of pace will help us find new inspiration," Ruby suggested. "We can bring the notebooks!" It wasn't like she had any ulterior motives here.

"That sounds like a good idea," Leah said after a moment's pause. A slight smile reappeared. "I know a place."


End file.
